


Fortress of Solitude

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	Fortress of Solitude

** Title: **   **Fortress of Solitude**  
 **Author** **:**     
 **Pairings/characters:** Clark, Lex, Clex   
**Rating:** PG Everyone keeps their clothes on in this one folks.   
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Spoilers:** None   
**Prompts:** Episode related  
 **For:** Clex Bingo /     
 **Short summary:** Where would Clark and Lex's first time be? I think this says it all.   


[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Smallville%20Drawing%20Mannips/?action=view&current=clexEpisodeRelatedframe.jpg)


End file.
